Jueves 11 de Marzo
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Todos los dias es lo mismo, tomar aquel tren que lo llevará a Londres, pero...solo lo guiará a la ciudad o lo llevara también a conocer a la persona de la cual se enamorara? No esta basado en la canción 11 de Marzo, solo lleva su nombre, nada de trajedias


Jueves 11 de Marzo

En una estación de trenes cerca de los andenes un chico de aparentemente 13 años de tez nívea, cabellos añiles, ojos brillantes y relucientes color azul los cuales destellaban como zafiros portando una camiseta azul marino, con un chaleco negro, un sombrero color amarillo mostaza, unos pantaloncillos color café claro y unos zapatos de marca, (N/A: Como en el ova donde Kuroshitsuji es una serie de tv y los demás son solo actores, el atuendo es el que porta cuando sale de la limusina pero sin el parche) su nombre Ciel Phantomhive, heredero se las industrias Phantom, el chico era huérfano, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto, pero el niño a sus escasos 13 años ya era todo un hombre (al menos en cuestión de madures) era el encargado de la empresa de sus padres en ese momento se dirigía para allá por asuntos importantes de la empresa y mientras se encontraba esperando se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-_Espero con ansias entrar para verlo-_pensaba el joven que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el silbato del tren anunciando que había llegado a la estación ese, el mismo tren que había estado tomando desde hacia algunas semanas.

**Flash Back **

Era un día común y corriente en la cuidad de Londres, cerca de los andenes un chico de 13 años portando algo parecido a un traje, una camisa manga larga, blanca con un corbatín de color azul marino, un chaleco y unos pantaloncillos del mismo color azul marino, unos calcetines hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla y unos zapatos blancos con negro, llamado Ciel, el chico iba tranquilamente de camino a la estación para tomar el tren que lo levaría asía Londres para llegar a su empresa, debía darse prisa, ya que el tren estaba llegando a la estación, así que empezó a correr y por suerte llego al tren antes de que las puertas se cerraran Ciel se sorprendió al ver que el vagón aparentemente estaba vacío no le dio importancia y se sentó en el asiento junto a la puerta después de volver a mirar el vagón se dio cuenta de que no estaba completamente vacío pues en el otro extremo se encontraba un chico que aparentemente debía ser mayor que el, de cabello un poco largo, negro, pantalones negros de vestir, camisa blanca, corbata negra, un chaleco arriba de su camisa con un saco negro y zapatos de mismo color (N/A: Como su sexi traje de mayordomo con el mismo saco solo que sin los picos o puntas con los que termina el traje) el chico se quedo estático por lo apuesto que era, pero no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra porque quería seguir viéndolo, sin saber por que no dejo de observar al chico de cabellos azabache hasta que llego su destino. Al día siguiente Ciel se sentía con una gran ansiedad pedía al cielo, a Dios, ángeles, demonios, el karma, destino, al inframundo, a los dioses, etc. poder ver de nuevo a aquel joven de ojos color carmesí y al llegar se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado, había dos trenes que podían llevarlo a Londres, uno directo y uno normal que paraba en tres estaciones antes de llegar a la que Ciel necesitaba, el oji-zafiro debía llegar a tiempo a su empresa pero el tren en que vio a aquel joven era el normal y las ganas de verlo de nuevo hicieron que le valiera llegar o no tarde y tomar el camino largo, así volvió a entrar al mismo tren al mismo vagón y para su sorpresa hay estaba de nuevo el, ambos, solos en el vagón, a partir de ese día decidió tomar ese tren para verlo no importándole llegar tarde, después de todo, el era el dueño de la empresa, nadie podía ordenarle llegar temprano, y si no lo asía (amenos que fuera importante) nadie podía reclamarle su retraso, pero se pregunto, _Porque el no tomaba el directo?_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Entro al tren y lo vio, y todo fue la misma rutina, llegaba, se sentaba, el chico miraba la ventana con despreocupación, ese día portaba una camisa negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y zapatos o tenis negros (N/A: Viste lo que uso en el ova que mencione antes en el traje de Ciel, solo que no recuerdo bien el traje, perdón si lo describo mal -_-lll)

**-**_N__o importa cuanto lo intente el no parece notar que existo-_pensó Ciel una vez subido al tren, y hay estaba igual que siempre, sentado en el mismo lugar (en un rincón apartado en el vagón) con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la ventana _-E__n que estoy pensando, Por que sigo esperando que me hable cuando debería acercarme a el y preguntarle como se llama, pero no tengo la valentía para tal hazaña-_pensó el peli-azul deprimido

Así pasan unos 2 días hasta que decide que una vez subido en el tren que cuando salgan le hablara, una vez salieron del tren se disponía a hablarle pero…

-Sebas-chan!-Decía un chico extraño de tez blanca portando una camisa manga larga blanca, un chaleco café, un saco que mas bien parecía capa de color rojo, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos rojos con negro, cabello rojo con un par de gafas del mismo color (Ósea como se viste siempre, y todos sabemos quien es, no?) -Al fin llegaste!-

Pero el chico de ojos carmesís, con un buen movimiento esquivo al bicho rojo dejando que este callera al suelo impresionando a Ciel

-_Además de atractivo tiene buenos reflejos_-Pensaba Ciel

-Grell Sutcliff, compórtate como se debe- Decía un chico de tez blanca portando un traje igual al que usaba el chico de cabellos azabaches, más unos lentes los cuales se estaba acomodando (N/A: Todos sabemos quien es pero para el que no sepa o el que no lo "descifre" hablamos del lindo Shinigami William T. Spears TwT)

-Will! Arruinas este romántico momento!-Decía ese bicho raro de color rojo haciendo pucheros y movimientos realmente raros, afeminados sin mencionar extraños

-A todo esto, que demonios quieres Grell- Decía el chico algo fastidiado por el rarito de rojo

-Venimos para llevarte a la oficina, es mas rápido en auto, no?-Respondió el chico llamado William con su seria expresión en el rostro como siempre, caminando asía el auto negro, (N/A:Que mas bien era limusina mas que un carro =P) seguido por Grell mientras el oji-rojo estaba distraído mirando disimuladamente al chico con el que compartía vagón, tren, y aunque el no supiera, amor por el otro, no reacciono hasta que una voz le hablo

-Sebastian, vas a venir o te quedaras hay como idiota?-Respondió un William irritado gracias al peli-rojo que los acompañaba

-_Así que se llama Sebastian, que lindo nombre para alguien tan atractivo-_Se decía mentalmente Ciel_-La próxima vez si le hablare y por su nombre-_

**Una semana después…**

Era de mañana en los andenes de Londres, un chico de ojos carmesí, cabello negro y cuerpo para morirse (N/A: Vamos, todos sabemos que Sebastian es irresistible, no lo nieguen) caminaba hacia el tren que últimamente estaba tomando, portando su típico traje negro que parecía de mayordomo de la era victoriana (N/A: -Sarcasmo- Por que será, es un misterio =P) desde el Lunes de la semana pasada que estaba así, la razón: Un niño de cabellos añiles, ojos hermosos color zafiro, tez nívea portando hermosos trajes hacia una semana que no venia, el Viernes de la semana antepasada era el ultimo día que lo había visto, debía admitirlo, extrañaba a ese hermoso niño, las puertas del tren estaban a punto de cerrarse, "_Otro día sin verle" _pensó Sebastian _"Para que me hago falsas esperanzas, el no va a entrar por esa puerta con un…"_

-Lo siento llegue tarde!-Decía el chico de ojos zafiro entrando por la puerta del tren antes que este cerrara, por la salvaje carrera que tubo que hacer para llegar al tren había llegado obviamente respirando con dificultad entregando su boleto al encargado (N/A: Dejare que lo imaginen con la ropa que quieran por que no se me ocurrió una n_n)

-…_Lo siento llegue tarde-_Termino de pensar Sebastian al ver al chico por fin

-Joven Ciel me alegra verlo después de no venir una semana-Dijo el empleado con una alegría en el rostro-Por que no había venido?, Se canso del tren acaso?-

-Nada de eso, es solo que me enferme y no pude venir-Dijo respondiendo la pregunta, a lo que el empleado se retiro, Ciel tomo asiento, las puertas del tren se cerraron y este se puso en marcha, a unos 3 minutos de que el tren había salido Ciel se armo de valor y decidió cumplir la promesa de hablarle, después de todo, el era un Phantomhive, y un Phantomhive nunca rompe una promesa, aunque nadie supiera de ella

-S-Se-Sebas-Sebastian-Logro articular con dificultad haciendo que el chico volteara a verle-_Si seré estúpido, ahora ha de pensar que soy un idiota-_ Pensaba Ciel

Ciel cierra los ojos esperando recibir una burla como respuesta pero en cambio lo que sucede es algo completamente diferente Sebastian se levanta de su asiento, camina y se sienta al lado de Ciel, tomando al chico de la barbilla y volteándolo para que lo viera a los ojos

-Sabes la razón por la cual rechazo el tren directo y tomo este-Dijo con su sensual vos tomándolo todavía por la barbilla a lo que el chico negó, este se acerco hasta el oído del chico y le dijo-Por ti-

Ciel ahora estaba con un lindo rubor en la cara y no podía creer que ese chico, del cual se enamoro cuando lo vio en el tren, si estaba enamorado, eso lo supo cuando estuvo enfermo y no lo pudo ver

-Sabes, no te conozco, no quien eres, no se nada de ti, pero aun así la semana que no viniste me sentí mal al no verte y ya te extrañaba, veo que siempre tomas este tren y esa es la razón por la que yo rechazo el directo y elijo este tren para verte a ti-Le confeso Sebastian a Ciel, el cual todavía no salía de su asombro que hasta pensó que tal vez jugaba con el, así que encaro al chico peli-negro

-No juegues con migo-Le advirtió Ciel

-No te miento, te digo la verdad…Ciel-Dijo conservando ese tono seductor

-Como sabes mi nombre-

-Lo dijo el empleado del tren al verte entrar, recuerdas?-Pregunto Sebastian

-A si- Dijo algo feliz

-Y tu como sabes el mío?-

-Pues…-Ciel se puso nervioso-…El ultimo día que te vi (N/A: El Viernes) cuando te recogieron esos dos, el que al parecer se llamaba William te llamo por tu nombre-

Sebastian al cual no le caía muy bien William le agradeció de manera profunda el haber mencionado su nombre, Sebastian, que ya estaba cerca de Ciel no pudo aguantar mas y se fue acercando a el hasta darle un beso, al principio casto y después apasionado (N/A: No seria Sebastian sin un beso así, no lo creen? n/n), Ciel correspondió a ese esperado beso, aunque no había besado a nadie aprendió realmente rápido siguiendo el ritmo de Sebastian, al separarse Sebastian abraza a Ciel con todas sus fuerzas y Ciel solo de deja hacer

-Quisiera verte mas seguido Sebastian-Dijo el chico aun abrazando a Sebastian

-Y, por que no?-Dijo el en forma divertida

-De que hablas-Dijo Ciel separándose del chico para verse se frente

-Fácil, tu eres Ciel Phantomhive, no?-Pregunto el

-Si-

-Bien, pues yo soy Sebastian Michaelis-Respondio con aires de grandeza (N/A: Ahora quien es el que desborda ego?)

-Tu eres el presidente de las industrias Michaelis!-Pregunto un impactado Phantomhive

-Así es, y sabes que hace una semana, (N/A: La que estuvo enfermito T-T) mi compañía quiere aliarse a la tuya-Dijo Sebastian con un porte intelectual-Si eso pasa…-

-Podríamos vernos mas a menudo!- Dijo Ciel sin poder ocultar su emoción

-Así es, y dígame Señorito Phantomhive, Acepta mi propuesta?- Dijo con burla

-Me encantaría Señor Michaelis-Dijo con el mismo tono de burla

Así ambos se volvieron a besar antes de llegar a la estación donde debían bajar

-Te amo Ciel-

-Te amo Sebastian-

Fin


End file.
